Dream or Love
by DarkSummer
Summary: Her parents asked their friend for help when their daughter lost her hope in life. He then introduced the girl to someone of the similar fate, thinking that this would help. I do not own Skip Beat! Ren x OC.
1. Broken

**Dreams or Love**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

It was a lonely and cold night for a girl who was left on the peak of the mountain by the man whom she loved. It was her first love and he was the one who taught her about love. However, why he chose to end it suddenly. She had no idea.

_**Flashback**_

Three hours earlier, the white sports car pulled into the parking lot at the peak of the mountain. It was the place where both the girl and the young man met. A long midnight-blue hair girl stepped out of the car. She turned to look at her boyfriend who was the driver, waiting for him to get off.

"It's over," he said. "I don't want to see you again!"

The girl seemed to be rooted to the ground. She was looking at the driver in silent as the sports car drove off.

Fujiwara Mizuki, a 16 years old girl with a midnight-blue long hair. She was about 1.72m in height with a slender bodyline. She has a sweet-looking face, resembled her mother who was a well-known doctor in one of the biggest hospital in Japan. Though she was a quiet and pretty girl, she had a past, which nobody would like to mention it.

"I am just dad's creation. Nobody wanted," she told herself repeatedly, as she stood at the mountain pass.

**

* * *

A week later, Takashita Medical Centre in Tokyo**

Takashita Sara and Fujiwara Hisashi were sitting next to their dearest daughter in their anxiety. Mizuki was admitted to hospital after his nephew found her on the mountain pass near their hometown two days after she went missing. Her cousin, Takumi, and her best friend, Nanami, were waiting impatiently outside the VIP ward. Next to them was Mizuki's elder sister, Iris, who was asleep on the bench.

"Mum, Dad, why don't you go back and rest? I will call you once she wake up," Mizuki's elder brother, Sky, told the worried couple.

"We're fine, Sky. Thanks," Hisashi replied as he held his wife closer.

"Micky will be fine. She will be upset if she see both of you like this," Sky said.

"Hisashi," Sara spoke as she finally decided on something. "Do you think we need his help."

Hisashi turned and looked at his wife with a surprise. He hated the idea of sending his dearest daughter away.

"We have to discuss about this and I don't want to send her away again. I can't, Sara," the older man said with a sad voice.

Sara looked at her husband sadly, "I can't find any way to heal her. We can't do anything to help. He can help Micky just like what he did three year ago."

"Why? Why did it happen again?" Hisashi said with frustration.

Sara made a call to their old friend, Takarada Lory.

"Hi Lory, this is Sara. I need you to come to my hospital as soon as you can, please," she told the receiver.

**

* * *

Takashita Medical Centre in Tokyo, Conference room**

Hisashi was sitting like a dead man, waiting for his friend to arrive. He was trying to prepare himself to let his daughter go with the man whom his wife trusted. Lory arrived in a formal black suit with Sara leading him into the room. She locked the door and joined the men at the large table.

"Long time no see, Hisashi," Lory greeted his friend. "You look half-dead now."

"Yeah! I am," Hisashi replied in frustration. "I don't want to think about leaving my precious princess with a person like you."

"Oh, in that case, I should leave, huh?" Lory said with an evil grin.

"Stop it, Hisashi," Sara told her husband. "We need his help if you want Micky to recover."

Lory raised his eyebrow when he heard the girl name, "What's wrong with Micky?"

"She is in kind of," Sara said. "Actually, it is her who shut herself and doesn't any will to live. She seems to give up her life."

"She had been lying on the bed for a week and refused to give us any response. This is the worst than the last time," Hisashi added.

"What happened earlier?" Lory asked with concerns, as he also adored the girl.

"I don't know, but I heard from my nephew that she has a boyfriend," Sara replied.

"But that boy didn't come to visit nor call to check on her," Hisashi added.

"I don't know if I could help but I will try. Hisashi, if she is willing to go with me, I hope you will not interfered," Lory said in a serious tone.

"But when can I see her again then?" Hisashi asked.

"When she is strong enough to come back to you own her own?" Lory replied. "And this is a secret so you know what to do, right?"

Hisashi nodded.

**

* * *

VIP Ward No. 1001**

Hisashi and Sara brought Lory to see her daughter. All her children were there as well. Lory walked over to the girl who was lying on the bed.

"Hey, little girl. Wouldn't you want to find something better to do than lying here?" Lory asked.

Mizuki opened her eyes and slowly moved her gaze to meet the older man. She stared at the old man without showing any of her emotion. This was what Mizuki was habit whenever she shut herself in her little world.

Lory grinned, "Probably better than what you're doing right now."

Mizuki nodded lightly and slowly sat up. She sat face to face with Lory and looked into his eyes like she was searching for something.

"Aki," Lory called out the name. It was her stage name that she used when she first entered the entertainment industry three years ago.

"Boss," she responded. Her eyes were shut as she sat upright.

"Welcome back," Lory said with a smile.

"I will see you at the office later," Mizuki told Lory as she opened her eyes. Her gazes were filled with life once again, as she transformed herself into Takashita Aki.

Lory smiled, "See you later."

Mizuki smiled back, "Nice to meet you again, Boss!"

Lory looked at the girl once again before he left the ward. Hisashi and Sara were relief to see their daughter finally responded. Mizuki slowly moved her gaze to her parents. She knew that they were worried.

"Daddy, sorry. I'm sorry," she said softly as she bowed.

Hisashi patted her head lightly, like what he used to do. "Take care and do visit us whenever you can, Aki-Chan."

Mizuki nodded, "Take care too. Don't work too hard."

Mizuki then got into the bathroom and prepared herself to leave the hospital. She got out in a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put on her Ray-Ban sunglass. She turned to her parents one last time before she left.

"I will be back when I am stronger. Sorry to make both of you worried," she said and left the hospital.

"Micky, we love you," Hisashi told his daughter before she disappeared from his sight.

**

* * *

LME Building, President's Office**

Aki followed Lory into his office before the doors were shut. She comfortably sat on the red sofa, looking around the place curiously. It was different from the last time she saw the old man. Lory made a few phone calls to arrange for some work to be done afterward. He walked over to the girl with a cup of tea for her.

"Aki," Lory called the girl to attention before he started to brief her on his agenda he had for her.

"Life is just a game. What I want from you is simple; just be yourself. Since you have been out of the scene for three years, you will have to start al over again. My rule of this game is still the same. You must become the most successful artist in Japan and…" he paused.

"I want you to be loved by everyone and find your love. Once you achieved it, you're free to do whatever you want. Understand?" he asked.

Mizuki looked at Lory with a question in her mind. She nodded, "Yes, boss."

Lory handed the girl a notebook, "I want you to keep a diary. Just write anything you feel, see."

Aki took the notebook in her hand.

"So first of all, I think you need a new look," he said.

Aki nodded.

Half an hour later, Ms. Jelly Woods, the makeup artist, arrived at the office. She was surprised when she saw a girl at Lory's office. The President then asked her to transform this girl to a 16 years old school girl. Jelly was scratching her head with the order.

"Boss, doesn't she already look like a 16 years old girl?" Jelly looked up and down Aki who was standing in front of her.

"I mean I want Aki to look different from what she is now," Lory replied boringly as he focused on the latest romantic drama.

"Ok, I got it!" Jelly said and took Aki to the dressing room immediately.

An hour later, Aki came back with Jelly after her transformation. Lory looked at the new Aki. Her hair was dyed to Aki brown with red highlights. Jelly had cut it to layer as well. She put on some light makeup in shade of pink so Aki looked more cheerful. Aki was now wearing a new black shirt with three buttons down and a pair of white denim shorts.

"Do you like it, Aki?" Lory asked the girl.

Aki nodded.

"Good job, Jelly. You may leave as I have some words with Aki," Lory said, as he watched his staff left the room.

"Lastly, you must smile no matter what," he told the girl.

Aki smiled brightly as she nodded. The next person she met was none other Tsuruga Ren, the number one actor in Japan. He came with his manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

"Good, you're always on time," Lory greeted his favorite staff and turned to the only girl in the room. "Aki, I want you to get to know Ren as you will be working with him."

"I'm Takashita Aki. Nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san," she introduced herself and offered a handshake.

"I'm Tsuruga Ren, Nice to meet you too. And this is Yashiro Yukihito, my manager," Ren introduced himself and his manager.

He then looked at Lory, wondering what was the older man's plan again. He did not have a good feeling about this and this girl looked so familiar to him. After the discussion with Lory, three of them left the room.

**

* * *

Inside Ren's Car**

"It looks like you have to her baby-sitter this new girl," Yashiro said.

Ren smiled, but Aki could see that his smile was just a mask. 'Ren, your smile cannot fool me. I must master this skill.'

"Takashita-san, President asked me to bring you for shopping so where would you like to go?" Ren asked.

"Anywhere convenient as I just need to get some necessary stuff," she replied politely without forgetting a smile.

Ren then realized that she had no luggage or anything with her.

"I will drop Yashiro-san off first before we can do some shopping later," he told the girl.

Aki nodded with a smile.

Ren brought Aki to Ginza that afternoon. He was gentlemanly helping Aki on choosing the clothes. He was surprised with her choice of clothes as she grabbed mainly shirt and shorts. He walked to the cashier where Aki was waiting with a handful of T-shirt, jeans and skirt.

"We will take this as well," he told the cashier who was smiling, as she thought that the famous Tsuruga Ren was shopping with his 'newly found' girlfriend.

"Let's go," he then led her to the next shop.

"Tsuruga-san, I am hungry. Can we have some bite first?" Aki asked, as she had not eaten anything for days.

Ren looked down at the girl and nodded, "Let me put these in the car and we'll go for dinner, ok?"

Aki nodded with a smile.

It was 9.00 pm when they reached his apartment. Aki and Ren were carrying shopping bags to his apartment. He showed Aki the guest room where it would be her 'permanent' bedroom from now on.

"Make yourself at home and you may use anything here, including kitchen," Ren told the girl and slowly stopped in front of his bedroom. "But do not enter my room, as I still prefer to have some privacy."

Aki nodded, noted on his stern warning tone. Aki watched Ren entered his room and she started to pack her stuff. Inside her room, she was looking around it. It was smaller than the room she used to have at her house. She shook her head, trying to get off any old memory. She slowly arranged the clothes in the wardrobe and makeup items on the dressing table. She took a quick glance at the digital clock; it was midnight. She needed a bath and sleep. Aki quickly got into the bathroom for quick shower. She then set the alarm clock and went to bed.


	2. First Day

**Dreams or Love**

**Chapter 2: First day**

**Next morning**

Aki began the day with making breakfast for Tsuruga Ren. She looked at the small little notebook that Lory gave with a box of stamp. She remembered that if she got a 100-mark for a consecutively 6 months, she would be able to release from this assignment and stayed in her own house. She did not know what she wanted to do thereafter; however, she just needed to focus on getting this full score first. The game had begun and she had no way to back out!

Aki set the table for the Japanese style breakfast. She then went over to Ren's bedroom, knocked on the front door.

"Tsuruga-san, breakfast is ready," she called in her voice that she thought that was loud enough for the man inside to hear.

Ren flipped over on his bed and took a glance at the clock. 7.00am. He heard the second knock, frowned his brows.

"Ok, Takashita-san," he yelled back.

Aki then went back to her room and had a shower. She needed to prepare herself for the first day at 'work' too. The work that Lory had given to her was what he called a very simple task, Ren's personal assistance. She dried herself with a towel as she walked out of the bathroom, naked. She quickly put on a blue shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Glancing at the digital clock, 7.15am, she got another 5 minutes to get out of the room. As soon as she got out of her room, she finished up her preparation of their lunch for three of them. She brought the rice out when she saw Ren was walking towards the dinning table.

"Let's eat together, Takashita-san," Ren said to the girl who was about to go back to the kitchen.

Aki nodded with a gentle smile. She sat down on the right hand side of the table. They both quietly had their breakfast. It was delicious and Ren was more than willing to finish it.

Ding-dong…

"I will get it," Aki said as she heard the doorbell.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san," Aki said with a bright smile when she opened the door. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"Good morning, Takashita-san. I had mine before coming, thank you," Yashiro replied.

Aki then cleared the table, as she knew that they would be leaving anytime soon. Yashiro was briefly gone through the itinerary for the day.

"Takashita-san, we're leaving in 5 minutes," Yashiro told the girl.

"Yes," Aki replied and ran into the room to get her bag.

Ren and Yashiro watched the new girl ran out of the room back into the kitchen. It was quite amusing as they thought that she did not need to be so hurry. Aki followed the two older men to the car.

**

* * *

LME Building**

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, I need to report to Love Me section first. This is for both of you, see you later," Aki handed over the bento boxes to the older men.

"Thank you, Takashita-san," Ren thanked her with a smile.

"I heard that you don't really like to eat, but skipping meal is not good for your health. So don't skip your meal, ok?" Aki asked with a smile.

Ren nodded with a smile and watched the long hair girl ran towards the other side of the building. He then turned to his manager and gave him a very bright fake smile. He was rather pissed with Yashiro telling the girl about his bad habit.

**

* * *

Love Me Section**

Aki stopped in front of the last room at the end of the corridor. She looked at the shocking pink door, wondering why this room was in such striking colour. She slowly opened the door. As soon as the door opened, the two girls inside the room turned their head to check who was at the door.

Aki smiled and introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Takashita Aki. Nice to meet you."

Kyoko was very happy to see someone joining the team, "Hi, I'm Mogami Kyoko and this is my friend, Kotonami Kanae. Welcome to Love Me section."

Aki bowed with a smile, "Thank you."

Kyoko showed Aki her locker so she could put her things. Aki was still smiling as she could see how friendly the auburn hair girl was. She then changed into the striking pink overall.

'I maybe able to make some friends here.' She thought.

"Aki-chan, what do you have for today?" Kyoko asked curiously, as she noticed that Aki was somehow in a hurry.

"I have an assignment to do," Aki replied and cocked her head, looking at Kyoko. "What about you?"

"Wow! It's great. I don't have anything at the moment," Kyoko replied. "What is your assignment?"

Aki grabbed her bag, slung it over her left shoulder and replied before she got out of the room, "Provide some assistance to one of the staff."

Aki ran out of the room, looking at her watch. She only had 10 minutes to reach to Ren's dressing room. Aki knocked before entered the room.

"Sorry that I took so long to get here," she apologized to the two men.

"Next time wait for me outside," Ren said, as it was inconvenient for a girl to be inside the room.

Aki nodded and quickly went outside to wait. She thought to herself about the changed of Tsuruga Ren. They were friend three year ago when she first joined LME.

"Hey, Ren. I think you don't need to be so harsh to Takashita-chan." Yashiro told the taller man. "Anyway, she is your personal assistance so she is here to help you."

"I don't need an assistance. I'm fine on my own," Ren replied.

"If you don't need her. Why didn't you reject President yesterday?" Yashiro asked.

Ren kept quiet, as he knew that he could not refuse anything that President gave to him. Basically, this is a task that the President wanted him to handle. He was in dilemma, as he was required to give her a hard time working with him. But this girl seemed to know what she needed to do and always well prepared. It was going to be tough for him to pick on her. Outside the room, Aki was standing still with a smile while waiting patiently for Ren to come out. Her mind was thinking about how to earn a perfect score from the mean Tsuruga Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, we need to leave for the set now," Aki knocked at the door and said in a little louder voice.

She coughed right after as she seldom spoke so loud. Ren looked at the door when he heard coughing sound. He then began to leave the room, not forgetting to grab a bottle of water for the girl outside. Yashiro followed with a smile.

"For you," Aki gave him a bottle of water as soon as he opened the door. "Please drink it before the set. It helps."

Ren received the bottle on his right hand while he passed the water bottle that he supposed to give her to Yashiro. Aki surprised him by her little action.

'Personal assistance? What about her career?' Ren thought, as he knew that she was recruited as a talent, just like him.

Aki was standing beside Yashiro while Ren was working on the set. She asked Yashiro about Ren and his schedule so that she could understand how she should work with him. Yashiro looked at the girl curiously. He was wondering why President assigned her to the actor when she could be an artist, as she had the factor after all.

"What do like about working here?" Yashiro asked.

"I don't know. Maybe anything," Aki replied with a smile, while her eyes was fixed on Ren who was working. "I will do anything that President assigned to me."

"Even if it is not benefit you, like this job," Yashiro asked.

"What make you think that this job doesn't benefit me?" Aki asked back. "Every job has something for me to learn. It's just the matter of how you look at it. Look! I can learn something by just watching Tsuruga-san act. He's a perfectionist, isn't he?"

Aki straightened up suddenly, as she noticed that the director was going to call for the lunch break soon. She turned around and left the set to the dressing room to get the lunch ready for all of them. Yashiro was amazed by her observation. Whatever she did, she seemed to be someone who had been in this industry for a long time. Yashiro walked over to Ren with a bottle of water soon after he finished the set.

"Let's go. Takashita-chan is waiting for us at the cafeteria," Yashiro said as he led the taller man over.

Ren sat down at the table and was looking at the beautiful bento box in front of him. He began to wonder when did Aki prepare it.

"It looks delicious," Yashiro exclaimed after he opened the cover.

"Itadakimasu," Ren said before he started eating.

Aki smiled when she saw the older men started eating. She followed. Ren and Yashiro were chatting a little while eating, whereas, Aki was just merely concentration on her food. Everyone knew that Ren doesn't really like food so did Aki. She ate very little and liked to play with her food. However, she could not do such thing in front of these two guys because she might get recognized by Ren.

"Takashita-chan, do you want some of mine?" Ren asked when he noticed her small lunch box.

"Thank you, but I don't think I will be able to finish them," she declined politely with a smile.

Ren nodded and continued eating. As he looked at the girl in front of him, he found she looked familiar. However, he could not remember who she was exactly. After lunch, Ren continued his drama set. As for Aki, she has an audition so she left right after lunch.

**

* * *

Sun Entertainment, Audition room.**

It was a TV commercial audition that Lory arranged for her. Aki was waiting patiently for her turn while thinking about what Lory was trying to tell her. He challenged her to accept this task. However, she already set her mind that she would take anything that he gave her. It seemed that Lory always used his challenging tone to get her accept his task. She was confused of what the old man was thinking.

"Next, Number 12," a staff called her number.

Aki walked into the room and stood in front of the judges. One of them was the director. It was a perfume advertisement.

"Show me a happy tear," the man in his mid twenty, sitting in the middle said.

Aki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She forced herself to think about her happiest moment with her first love, her first date. As she open her eyes, she smile with a single tear dropped from a corner of her eyes. Her eyes were gentle but lit up with happiness.

Crap, crap…

"Thank you, Takashita-san. We will contact you if you're shortlisted," the man in the middle said.

Aki bowed, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

The man looked at Aki with a smile. He found the person he wanted.

"How was the audition, Takashita-chan?" Yashiro asked as soon as he saw the girl walking over.

Aki was still lost in her thought. Digging up those memories would not do her any good. She was trying to put it back into the deepest part of her memories and wished that she did not dig it up again.

"Takashita-chan," Yashiro called her again when she did not respond to him.

Aki looked up at Yashiro, "Sorry, I wasn't pay attention."

"It's ok. How was the audition?" he repeated his question.

"It's fine, thank you," Aki replied with a smile.

"I hope you will get your first job," Yashiro told the girl.

Aki smiled and prepared a bottle of water for Ren. Yashiro watched the girl who seemed to be always on standby mode. Aki gave a warm smile to Yashiro, as she knew what he was thinking. She could read mind somehow.

"For you, Tsuruga-san," Aki handed the water bottle to Ren. "You have a photo shoot session in an hour so we need to leave now. Traffic maybe bad."

Ren nodded and headed for the dressing room. However, Aki led the tall guy to the car park direction.

"I got everything," Aki held up Ren's bag with a smile.

Ren followed the girl to his car.

"What would like for dinner?" Aki asked as she entered the house.

"Something light will do," Ren replied and went straight to his room.

He was still not used to have someone sharing the house with him, especially a girl. Only one of his girlfriends had ever stayed overnight. But that was 3 years ago. Anyway, he could not ask her to go, as this was what Lory wanted him to do. He walked out of his bedroom after a shower. The soup noodle was already on the table.

"Eat while it's hot, Tsuruga-san," Aki said as she poured the ice tea into his glass.

"Itadakimasu," Ren said and began to take his dinner.

Aki then got into her room for a shower. She was tired but she knew that her work had not finished until she made sure that Ren went to bed. Half an hour later, Aki came out in a white T-shirt and shorts. She cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. After that, she got herself a glass of milk. She sat in front of the TV, watching the news, as she drank the milk. Aki then started to write her diary as per what Lory asked her to do everyday.

Ren walked out of the bedroom once again to check on the girl. He looked at the diary in her hands.

"By the way, where is your little scorebook, Takashita-san?" Ren asked.

Aki looked up and gave him the little scorebook. Ren stamped on it and went to bed. Aki looked at the scorebook in her hand. She got 80 points.

"I will do better tomorrow," Aki told herself and finished everything before go to bed.


	3. First 100point!

**Dreams or Love**

**Chapter 3: The first 100-point!**

It was a dilemma at the end of the day when Ren needed to stamp on the little scorebook. He wanted to give the girl a 100-point as she had been well prepared and even did better than he was expected for a new comer. However, if he gave her the full mark so soon, Lory would be laughing at him.

It had been a week and Aki had not made a single mistake that he can pick on. She made sure that his meals were taken care of and whatever he needed were ready. However, he just simply gave her an 80-point every day.

'She will be frustrated and start to whine or even throw tantrum soon,' Ren thought.

On the other hand, Aki got her first TV commercial job and secured a few photo shoots for magazine. As she was getting busier, she must carefully plan her day so that her schedule would not affect her work with Ren. She looked at the scorebook once again.

"What should I do to get the full mark from him?" Aki mumbled to herself.

She had become more popular around LME as she left a good impression to whomever she met. Also, she got the full marks from people whom she worked with, but not Tsuruga Ren. Aki looked out of the window and started to prepare herself for the work.

"Tsuruga-san," Aki called the man who was sitting in front of her in the coach. "We will be arriving at the set in 5 minutes," she said and passed a bottle of water and towel for him to refresh himself.

"Thank you," Ren said and received the water and towel.

* * *

As soon as the bus stopped, three of them got off the bus. Aki was helping to carry Ren's bag. It was quite heavy for a girl to carry it. Yashiro looked at Ren with a question.

"Don't you think we should help her to carry?" Yashiro asked Ren softly.

"She's my assistance so it's her job," Ren replied.

"It's heavy, you know?" Yashiro said.

"Yashiro-san, it's not as heavy as you think. I'm ok," Aki told the spectacled man with a smile.

She was appreciated that Yashiro would like to help. Little that she knew; they needed to walk a distance up the hill to the mansion where the shoot was going to take place. Ren walked slower than before so that it would not be too tough for the girl to catch up. He was concerned about the girl behind as well, but he did not want to lose to Lory.

'She will help you in whatever you need to realize your dream because you're still lacking of something,' he thought about his conversation with his boss.

Aki breathed harder as she was getting tired, walking under the hot sun. She looked at the two men in front of her, took a deep breath and continued catching with them. Though she was focusing on the two men, she noticed something from far.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, I think someone needs help," Aki said as she pointed in front.

Aki ran over, forgetting about the weight of the bag that was with her. It was her instinct of her profession as a doctor that took over her right now. As she approaching the striking pink uniform, it was Kyoko.

"Are you ok, Kyoko?" she asked and checking on the girl.

Aki looked at Kyoko's swollen ankle. She put her hand on it to check if it was broken.

"Ahhhhhhhhh… it's … it hurts," Kyoko screamed.

Ren and Yashiro watched the two girls. One was screaming and struggling. The other was calmly looking at the short hair girl.

"Tsuruga-san, would you mind helping her to the mansion? She can't walk as it will worsen her wound," Aki asked.

Ren nodded and carried Kyoko in his arms. Aki then picked up Ren's bag and Kyoko's bags and followed Ren to the mansion. Aki refused to let Yashiro helped her carry some of the items as she felt that it should be her job. Ren took quick glance at the girl behind, worried if she could handle the stuff. As soon as they reached the mansion, Ruriko was already waited impatiently for Kyoko to bring her belongings. She was even more pissed when she saw Kyoko was in Ren's arms.

"What takes you so long, Kyoko?" Ruriko asked.

"She's injured," Aki replied on Kyoko's behalf, still having a smile on her face.

"I am not talking to you," Ruriko told Aki off.

Aki could not be bother with the actress as her friend was more important. She turned around and put the bags on the clean floor.

"Tsuruga-san, you may put her down at the bench here," Aki asked Ren politely.

"Kyoko, don't move if you want to be able to walk again," Aki told Kyoko with a smile but in serious tone.

Kyoko nodded.

"Matsunai-san, where would you like me to take these bags to?" Aki asked politely as she picked them up.

"My dressing room on the second floor," Ruriko replied and walked over to talk to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, I will put your thing in your dressing room and come back to attend to Kyoko. Is this ok with you?" Aki asked.

"Takashita-san, I can bring it myself so you can attend to Mogami-san first," Ren replied.

"It's ok. As long as she rests here and don't move around, she will be fine," Aki replied and ran into the building with all the baggage.

Ren sighed as he watched Aki disappeared into the building, leaving him with the willful actress. Yashiro could not help but smiling at the younger man.

"Ruriko-chan, can I walk you to the dressing room so you can prepare?" Ren asked, as he did not want any delay in work.

Ruriko nodded and led Ren to her dressing room.

Aki put the ice pack on Kyoko's swollen ankle.

"You're lucky that it's just a sprain," Aki pouted at her friend. "Don't you know that it is important that you take a good care of yourself?"

"Sorry, Aki-chan," Kyoko apologized.

"Why apologized?" Aki asked and gave her friend a smile.

"Do you think the shoot is starting?" Kyoko asked curiously. " I want to see."

Aki helped Kyoko up and supported her while they walked to the set. They were surprised that the shoot had not started yet. It was 2 hours after they had arrived.

"Is there any problem, Yashiro-san?" Aki asked.

He sighed, "Ruriko refused to act and she's throwing tantrum now. It's because she couldn't get what the director wants."

"Can I try?" Kyoko asked the director.

Everybody was shocked while Aki kept shaking her head. She was just concern about Kyoko's injury than other thing else. She then watched Kyoko try out her acting skill, competing with Ruriko. Aki stepped back and stood next to Yashiro as they watched both Ren and Kyoko in action.

"Don't you want to do it as well, Takashita-chan?" Yashiro asked, as he noticed that Aki had the same idea as Kyoko earlier.

Aki shook her head and smile, "Kyoko is doing well."

"But I think someone is looking for you and you will need to go soon," Yashiro said, as the makeup artist team was walking towards them.

"President just called the director and he wants you to replace Ruriko," Yashiro told the girl next to him.

"If that is his instruction, I will do it," Aki replied and walked away with the makeup artist team.

Aki walked over to Kyoko who refused to move. She was in kimono, same as Kyoko. Kyoko looked up and was staring at her friend.

"Let me help you. You need to rest now, Kyoko-chan," Aki said as she helped Kyoko to stand.

She put the ice pack on her ankle to ease the pain as soon as she brought Kyoko to the bench. Everyone looked at Aki as if she has some kind of magic that made Kyoko listened to her completely.

"Kyoko-chan, stay here still. Don't remove the ice pack," Aki told her friend. "I called a doctor and he should be here soon to look at you."

Kyoko nodded, watching Aki walked over to the director. She then realized that Aki was going to act in the new movie. She was wondering why there was a sudden change in the cast. However, the person who was in her utmost shocking state was Ruriko. She tried every way to apologize to the director and the team, but failed. Ruriko was glaring with hatred at Aki, who stole her role.

* * *

"Well done, Takashita-san," the director said, as he was very happy with her performance. "Can we have a 10-minute break before we continue? I want to finish whatever we have delayed in the past few days by tonight."

Aki nodded with a smile and walked towards Kyoko to check on her injury. She changed the ice pack and looked at Kyoko's less swollen ankle. She was not aware that Ren was watching her.

"Aki," a young man in a black suit called as he walked toward the girls.

"Ni-chan, what took you so long to get here?" Aki asked her brother.

"Tokyo traffic is a killing, dear," Sakuya replied with a gentle smile and turned around to take a look at the patient.

"I thought your Ferrari was just a shell," Aki replied with a grin, while Sakuya shook his head.

"Aki-chan, I was touched by your acting skill," Kyoko said to her friend.

"I'm just trying my best. You're great too. If you didn't act earlier, I don't think I know what the director wants," Aki replied.

Sakuya smiled when he saw that his sister was adapting well with the people around. He dressed Kyoko's ankle while the girls were chatting away. No one around realized that the sulking actress was among them with a cup of hot tea.

"Aki-chan!" Kyoko called as she saw Ruriko splashed a cup of hot tea on her face.

"Let's see how are you going to continue, thief. You stole my role," Ruriko said with an evil smile.

"Mi… Err, Aki. Are you ok?" Sakuya asked as he looked at his sister in a shock. He quickly placed a cold wet towel over her face.

"Matsunai-san, do you know what have you done?" Ren asked as he turned to the actress. "She did not steal your role. It was you who gave the opportunity away!"

"Without her, this will not happen to me!" Ruriko answered back.

Ren shook his head and cut off the unnecessary argument with Ruriko. He did not want to waste his time with such unprofessional colleague.

"Tsuruga-san, can you bring this lady somewhere else? Thanks," Sakuya asked politely with a bit of anger in his tone as he looked at Ruriko.

Ren nodded and led Ruriko out of the dressing room. Yashiro and Ren came back after a while. They were concerned about Aki.

"Are you ok, Takashita-san?" Ren asked as he sat by her side.

Aki nodded with a smile, but her eyes still shut. Ren helped to rinse cold water over her lightly scaled face, as Sakuya instructed. Her skin was reddish and he was not sure how she felt at the moment. Aki tapped the towel over face and slowly lie down.

"Can you get me an ice pack? Thank you," Sakuya asked Ren to help.

Aki stayed still as she allowed the coldness from the ice pack to lessen the pain sensation. 'It's not going to be too bad. That water is not very hot so it should be ok after a while,' she told herself after analyzing the whole situation.

"Aki, your face is still reddish from the scald. I will need to remove your make-up," Sakuya told his sister.

"Ni-chan, I still have work to continue. Can I do it later?" Aki asked her brother.

"But," Sakuya replied.

"It's not as bad as you think. The water wasn't too hot," Aki replied. "I will stop if I don't feel well, ok?"

Sakuya sighed, as he knew that Aki could be stubborn sometimes. He placed some medication for both girls before he went back to the hospital. Ren then came back with the ice pack.

"Can you tell the director to give me about 30 minutes? I will be ok to continue," Aki asked Ren.

"I think we should postpone it to tomorrow. It will be worst if you don't rest," he replied.

"Trust me, I know that it is ok," Aki insisted.

"Why must you push yourself so hard?" Ren asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"I am not, Tsuruga-san," Aki said and she got up.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. Her skin was not as red as it was before. It seemed that she was ok.

"I will tell the director about it. But if you don't feel well, you must let me know," he nodded and walked towards the director.

* * *

Aki looked at her face in the mirror. It was a bit painful to remove the makeup and cleansed it. Kyoko was listening to Aki's painful hisses in the bathroom. She would like to help but Aki did not allow.

Knock. Knock.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san," Kyoko greeted after she saw who were at the door.

"Can we come in?" Ren asked.

"Sure, please," Kyoko nodded and led the two men into the room.

"Sisssss," a hissing sound from the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Ren asked.

"I think she should be ok," she replied, as she was worried too.

"How long has she been in there?" Ren asked with concerns.

"About an hour?" Kyoko replied. "I don't know what to do and she doesn't want me to help."

Ren got up and walked to the bathroom, "Takashita-san, are you alright? Do you need help?"

Aki looked at the door when she heard Ren's voice. 'What's he doing in my room?' she thought.

"I'm ok and will be out soon," Aki replied.

Aki got out of the bathroom in her pajamas (single and shorts to be exact). She sat at the edge of her bed, looking at the two men in her room.

"We just come over to check if you two girls are ok," Ren said, as if he knew what was on her mind.

"Thank you," Aki said and laid flat on her bed. She was deadly tired from the shoot.

"By the way, I need to give you the point for today's performance," Ren said with a smile.

Aki sprung up from the bed and realized that she forgot his dinner. Aki ran out of the room immediately and soon she came back with the dinner for Ren and the rest too. Ren looked at her with some amusement.

"Thank you," Ren said as he finished the food. He had already given his mark on her scorebook when she went out to get the dinner.

"Keep it up and good night," Ren said before he left the girl's room with his manager.

"80 again?" Yashiro asked.

Ren smiled but chose not to answer the shorter guy next to him. In the room, Aki was smiling at the scorebook. She finally did it.


	4. Drunk or Drugged

**Dreams or Love**

**Chapter 4: Drunk or drugged**

It had been more than a month that she worked with Ren. Both of them had improved their working relationship during the movie. Ren could not deny that he was somehow attracted by her professionalism. But he was still very mean to Aki in some way. It was the last day of the shoot, which Aki was not required in the scene as she finished her scene a few days ago. She was now busy with her first Single CD launches and some photo shoot works.

"Let's go for celebration later," the director told everyone and turned to Ren. "Ren, I hope you can join us later. I will text you the venue."

Ren nodded. He could not decline the invitation as it considered rude.

**

* * *

LME Building**

Ren and Yashiro were once again gone to their office for a new job meeting. They arrived early and Yashiro suggested that they should go and take a look at Aki, who was doing her photo shoot at one of the nearby studio.

"Aki-chan is so cute," a guy commented as he watched the girl in front of the camera.

"How about we ask her out after the shoot for a drink?" another pervert man suggested.

"Do you think she can join us? I heard Isumu-sama is going to take her out for dinner and… you know?" the first guy said.

Ren clenched his fist tight when he overheard the conversation. He knew what kind of photographer Isumu was and it would be quite tough to save Aki from falling into his hand. He stood at the door, watching the girl working in the studio.

"Aki-chan, look this way," Isumu said when he noticed that his prey's eyes were somewhere else.

Aki focused back at the camera and finished the last few shots.

"Thank you everyone," Aki said with a smile and bow.

She then walked towards the door, "Did you eat lunch?"

Ren nodded, "Are you done, Takashita-san?"

Aki nodded and raised her eyes to meet his, "Why? This is the first time you ask me this question."

"We have a celebration with Ring Doh staff so would you like to join in?" Ren asked.

Inside the studio, Isumu was watching Aki and Ren talking to each other. He did not like anyone to ruin his plan even it was the top actor like Tsuruga Ren.

"Be careful of the people around you here," Ren whispered softly in her right ear.

Aki nodded and said, "I see you later at the office, Tsuruga-san."

Aki went back to the studio soon after Ren and Yashiro left. She packed her things into the bag and was about to leave.

"Aki-chan, do you want to join me for a dinner later?" Isumu asked.

"I'm sorry, Isumu-san. I have an appointment this evening," Aki replied politely.

"I didn't know that you're dating with Tsuruga Ren," he said with a smirk.

"No, it's not what you think. I need to attend a party later with the colleagues in the movie that I did earlier," Aki explained, as she did not want anyone to misunderstand.

Ring. Ring…

"Sorry, I need to take the call," Aki apologized before she answered the phone.

"Hi, Director Shinkai… Yes, Tsuruga-san told me about it… I will go for sure… Ok, it's at New Lex Edo. Ok, I will let Tsuruga-san knows later… see you," Aki hung up the phone.

"It's ok, I know you have an important appointment," Isumu told the girl.

"Thank you and I make a move first," Aki bowed and quickly got out of the studio.

"New Lex Edo," Isumu smiled as he came up with another plan.

**

* * *

Ren's Apartment**

"Takashita-san, are you ready?" Ren asked, as he waited in the living room.

Aki looked at the man in black silk shirt and a pair of black pants, who was sitting comfortably at the sofa. His dressing was simple but why he looked really good in it.

"Tsuruga-san, I am not done till you had your dinner," Aki said and placed a plate of fried rice in front of him.

"We will be late. I'm not hungry anyway," Ren replied.

Aki smiled, "You need to eat something as I guess you will be drinking later. You can't drink with an empty stomach."

Ren surrendered and picked up the spoon. Aki smiled and entered her room to change. Half an hour later, they were ready to go out. Ren picked Yashiro first before headed to the venue.

"You're beautiful tonight, Takashita-chan," Yashiro complimented.

Aki smiled, "Thank you."

She thought otherwise as she didn't dress up much. She was in what she called simple dressing, a black shirt-dress with a silvering belt. She looked fabulous even in a very light makeup.

"Hold my hand if you don't want to get lost," Ren said and grabbed her hand, as they entered the club.

Aki did not like such places after all. There were so crowded and the air was smoky. Ren led her to the table that the Director reserved. Aki felt a little relieve when she saw the crews. Ren got her a glass of orange juice, as she was still a minor while he had a whiskey. He occasionally took a few glances at the girl to check that she was ok.

It was almost midnight and everyone was still chatting and playing games. Ren had a few drinks already. As for Aki, she was counting how many drinks he had and thinking if it is safe for him to drive home later. She rarely touch the juice on the table as she heard about the drinks may get spike. Unknown to her, Isumu was watching her since she arrived.

"Are you Takashita-san?" the waiter asked with a glass of wine in his tray.

Aki nodded.

"That gentleman over there would like to buy you a drink," he said and put the red wine on her table.

"Can you tell him 'thank you, but I can't accept it'?" Aki told the waiter and placed the wine back on his tray.

Isumu raised the wine glass from his table to cheer with her. Aki finally realized that it was the photographer she worked with this afternoon. She took back the wine and took a sip.

"You're not allowed to drink alcohol. I'll help you," Ren took over the glass and bottomed up.

Ren then excused himself and Aki to go home, as it was late for Aki to stay. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way out of the club.

"Don't drive, Tsuruga-san. I'll get taxi," she told the older man and hailed for a taxi.

* * *

Ren felt very uncomfortable and hot when he reached his apartment. He knew that he could not be drunk, as he did not drink a lot tonight. But his body was burning and there was some urge for something badly. Aki noticed that Ren was sweating. She helped him to his bedroom and laid him down o the bed. She went to his wardrobe to get pajamas for him to change.

"Tsuruga-san, please change and you will feel more comfortable," Aki said and walked out of the room.

She boiled the water and made some tea so that Ren would feel better after he drank it. She went back again with a cup of hot tea. She sighed when Ren had not changed.

"Tsuruga-san, you need to change your clothes," Aki said.

"Get out, Takashita-san," Ren yelled as he tried to control himself.

Aki was worried and asked, "Are you ok, Tsuruga-san?"

"Please go back to your room, please." he said in a calm voice as he controlled himself.

"Remember to drink the tea. It will make you feel better," she said and obediently walked towards the door.

Aki grasped when she felt a sharp pain as her back slammed against the door. Stood in front of her was a man with a dark gaze.

"It's too late, Aki," he whispered in her ear. "I think you can make me feel better."

Ren pressed his lips on hers and kissed her hungrily. His hand held the back of her neck while other hand pinned her hands above her head. Aki was struggling. Ren bit her lower lip, tasting her blood. His tongue forcefully entered her mouth and started a more heating kiss. Aki gave in. She kissed him back when they lips parted for some oxygen.

"Kuon," she called his real name.

Ren pulled himself back and looked at her with a surprised. Nobody knew his real identity but why she called him that name. Aki knew that he might come to his sense, but little did she know, he was controlled by drug so it was impossible that he would be able to control himself. He again kissed her violently this time and slowly led her to the bed. He pushed her on to the bed and straddled on top of her with his knees on either side of her waist. Aki was trapped under him.

"Kuon, stop," Aki said.

He looked down at the petite body beneath him, "I need you, baby."

His hand grabbed her shirt-dress, tore it the next moment and discarded on the floor. Aki looked at Ren or Kuon, her childhood friend, in terror. He kissed her neck and bit her ears, working on arousing her. He was rough and violent. Aki's tears ran down from the corner of her eyes. 'This is not Ren or Kuon,' she told herself.

"Ahhhh!" she cried when he sucked and bit her skin, leaving a hickey.

His hands were busy getting rid of all unwanted garment on her. Soon, she was laid naked while he was still fully clothed. She looked up as he was staring at her naked body underneath him. Aki turned her face away from his glare. She was too embarrassed to look at him. He claimed her lips again, pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her hungrily. His hand was on her right mould, massaged and played with the nipple. The other hand was trailing down to her torso. He kissed at the back of her earlobe causing her to moan softly. His kisses travelled down to her neck, he left a few marks along the collarbone as he moved down. Aki grasped when she felt he was sucking her breast hard, nibbling her nipple. She felt something pressing against her thigh as he spread her legs apart.

"Ahhhh…" she cried as he pushed two fingers into her wet opening.

Aki moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her womanhood. She moved her hip against his thrust. Her body had given in and she was enjoying it. Ren smirked when he heard she moaned and calling his name. He straightened up and took off his shirt, pants and boxers. Aki looked at his erection. It was hard. Though it was not the first time she saw such thing, Ren's was bigger than her ex-boyfriend's. He brushed the head against her mouth. Aki grabbed his erection and licked it. Ren was impatient. What he wanted was put it in her mouth. He pushed his erection in her mouth, thrusting furiously in and out of her. Aki was nearly choked, as she could not adjust herself with his rhythm. He came and shot full load down her throat before he pulled out. Aki was coughing hard.

"Who are you, Aki?" Ren asked, as he came to his sense a little.

She looked up and met his eyes; "I'm the person who always swopped the lunch box with you."

Ren closed his eyes, thinking about her answer.

"Aki, it's going to be a long night," he said and began to kiss her again.

He spread her leg wide and slowly pushed his erection into her inch by inch. Aki grabbed the sheet with both hands, there were pain but not as painful as she had it the first time. Ren took his time to adjust the girl. He slowly thrust in and out, speed up. Her wall cramped around him tight, sent her to her first orgasm. He continued rocking inside her, harder and harder.

"Kuon," she cried his name as he pleasured her.

Ren shoved his mouth into her. They clung together as he thrust hard into her before he shot the full load into her hot core. They stayed for a while before Ren pulled out of her.

"Micky," he whispered her name and kissed her forehead. "It's not end yet."

The night started all over again till dawn.

* * *

Aki woke up an hour later, as the light seeped through the Aki curtain. She looked at the man next to her who was sleeping peacefully. She grabbed her clothes and ran back to her room. She was scared and unsure what would Ren do when he wake up later. She washed herself again and again, crouching at the corner of the bedroom in a daze. She could feel her heart beating hard, embarrassing and ashamed of what happened last night.

"Just pretend that nothing happened," she told herself again and again.

Finally, Aki got up and it was time for her to work. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly her eyes turn to terror when she saw the marks on her body. She had a photo shoot today and a bikini ad tomorrow. Her subconscious mind seemed to work faster and her hands were mixing the concealer to cover them. She tried to cover as many as she could but there were some places that she would not be able to reach.

"Stupid Kuon!" Aki pouted as she got dressed up.

As usual, she prepared meals for Ren and called him once she finished. She knocked at the door a few times to wake him up. However, doorbell rang. Aki opened the door for Yashiro to get in. Inside Ren's room, he was just woken up with some hangover syndrome. He looked around his bed that was crumpled and in a mess. His clothes were all discarded at different corner of the bed. He looked at himself, shocked to see himself naked.

"What happened last night?" Ren asked himself, as he tried to trace back his memories.

He found his navy blue bed sheet was stained. He knew that probably he had sex with someone. But who was she? He walked into his attached bathroom, still thinking about last night. He remembered going to a party with Aki.

"Shit!" he cursed.

'I didn't drunk but that wine?' Ren punched his fist to the wall. 'That bastard Isumu!'

"I need to talk to Aki," he told himself and got out of the shower.

He got dressed and left his bedroom to find Aki. However, Yashiro was waiting for him so Ren knew that it was not a good time to sort things out with Aki.

"Can I have a black coffee, please?" Ren said and sat down at the dinning table.

Aki placed the coffee mug on the table. They made their eye contact but Aki quickly turned away. Ren frowned, as he knew that his assumption was correct. Yashiro was reading newspaper as he waited for Ren to finish his breakfast. Ren walked into the kitchen, put the plate in the sink and leaned over to Aki.

"We need to talk about last night, Aki," he whispered softly.

Aki nodded with blush form on her cheeks. She watched Ren left the kitchen. After a few minutes, they left the apartment without Yashiro. Aki did not know what Ren did to Yashiro.

Aki was sitting in the front passenger seat next to Ren who was the driver. She looked out of the window as she could not look at the man next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night," Ren finally broke the silent.

"It's not your fault. You were not seemed to be yourself," Aki said.

"Aki," he sighed.

He looked at her for a moment and shifted his focus back on the road. He did not have the idea what she was thinking. Other girls would ask him to marry them, but Aki's response was too unusual.

"What time will you be finishing today?" Ren asked.

"Should be around 4 o'clock," she replied.

" I will fetch you at the studio," he said before dropped her off at the LME building.

"Aki-chan, what did you do?" the gay makeup artist asked, giggling at the hickeys he spotted.

Aki brushed and could not find an answer to it.

"Next time, you should tell your boyfriend not to leave such cutie little thing on you. I don't think you want the paparazzi to see them and write loads of things about you," he told Aki while covering the marks.

"Thank you, I will," she nodded, embarrassingly.

"Aki-chan, see, who is here?" the lady assistance walked in to the studio.

"Wow! Isn't that Tsuruga-san?" the makeup artist screamed in his excitement.

"Takashita-san, have you done? We have a meeting with President at 4.30," Ren said with a smile.

"I am almost done. Sorry, Tsuruga-sempai," Aki apologized.

"Tsuruga-san, don't 'scold' her. We were the one who caused the delay. If I knew that Aki has another appointment, I will make sure that she finished on time," the assistance apologized.

"No problem," Ren replied with his brilliant smile.

As soon as they got out of the studio, Aki stopped. She was very angry with Ren and did not feel like seeing him for the moment. Ren stopped and turned around when he noticed that the girl did not follow him to the car.

"What's wrong, Takashita-san?" Ren asked.

"I just want to be alone for a while," she said with a fake smile.

"You can't. President is waiting to see both of us," Ren said and grabbed her hand, leading her to his car.

"Why Boss wants to see us suddenly?" Aki asked, forgetting that she could not call Lory as 'boss' in front of other people.

Ren looked at the girl immediately and registered a fact to his mind. 'She called him 'Boss'.'

**

* * *

Lory Office**

"Welcome Ren and Aki-chan. Thank you for coming within such short notice," Lory greeted his guests as he invited them in.

"Good afternoon, President," Aki greeted Lory with a smile.

Ren bowed at the older man with a smile.

"Aki-chan, you must be wondering why you're call here, right?" Lory asked.

Aki just smiled back at Lory.

"I got a new challenge for you, baby," Lory said.

"President, I think you should go straight to the point. I don't like beating around the bush or whatever you called challenge," Aki said with a smile.

Lory looked at the girl for a second. He realized that she has changed somehow. Yes, more like her real self, Fujiwara Mizuki.

"First, I want to congratulate both of you that your movie is a big hit and is the highest box office in Asia," Lory announced.

"Thank you," Aki said.

"Ren-kun, have you listened to her Single 'Page of love'?" Lory asked Ren.

"Sorry, I have not," Ren, replied.

"You should," Lory said and turned to Aki. "Your Single is still number 1 and the latest sales record shows that you have broken the recent year sales record of all singles. Don't you feel happy about it?"

"Thank you," Aki replied. "President, I think you have other reason for calling us here, don't you?"

"Aki-chan, you're not adorable if you're too smart, you know," Lory grinned.

"Sorry," Aki apologized.

"You're right anyway. I have a new drama project for both of you. It is going to be exciting," Lory announced.

Aki decided to play along with Lory, "What kind of drama?"

"Romantic drama," Lory answered. "With quite a number of kissing scenes."

Lory looked at Ren, as he knew Ren had a weakness. He might not be able to fool Lory in this drama.

"But I have accepted Director Ogata's new drama already," Ren told Lory.

"I have told you that you should not take that drama and since you're not listening to my advice, I think you will need to do both drama together. As for the schedule, I believe Yashiro-kun can arrange something for you." Lory replied.

Aki looked at Ren in her empathy for being 'toy' by Lory.

"Aki-chan, he will need your help so I hope you try your best to help him, ok?" Lory told the girl.

Aki nodded. Lory pulled the girl closer to him and asked a question, as he already noticed something that she tried to hide.

"Who was the person that gave you that hickey?" Lory asked, loud enough for Ren to hear as well.

Ren looked with a surprise expression at Aki with his mask on.

"It's not what you think," Aki pouted as she acted to cover the truth. "I was frustrated with the mosquito bite last night and scratched and poked and it became like what you see."

"Oh! Really?" Lory asked. "That mosquito must be quite big, huh?"

Aki looked at Lory for a second, "You don't believe, right?"

Next second, Aki pinched Lory's neck and poked it a few times. Once she saw that the mark was form, she asked him to take a look for himself in the mirror. Aki grabbed Ren's hand and ran out of the room, as Lory walked over to the mirror. She knew that Lory would 'kill' her if she stayed.

"Aki-chan! What did you do to me?" Lory cried when he saw the bruised mark on his neck.


End file.
